This invention relates to a circuit for generating a center point for adjusting the center of an image in a supervising monitor and a view finder (EVF).
A view finder supervises the image of a camera, and if the center of the image is not fit, the correct image is not recorded. Thus, in the past, a glass plate in which the center point is displayed is used in the front of a cathode-ray tube(CRT) for aligning the center of an image, but the center point is aligned by a mechanism so that it is different from the real center point.
To solve such a problem in the past, the center point is displayed by the following method; the horizontal line output with 24H is generated in the horizontal line counter 1 as shown in FIG. 1, and the output is applied to the clock port CK of a decimal counter 3 and the input port of a NAND gate N1 and is counted by the decimal counter 3, and the output of the decimal counter 3 through the NAND gate N1 is decomposed with the vertical line at the NAND gate N2 after generating the vertical line by sending the clock signal generated at the clock generation part 2 to the clock port CK of the decimal counter 4. But, in such circuits, the additional counter is needed, and the vertical and horizontal decimal counter is also needed so that the circuit is complicated due to many components and the manufacturing cost is increased.